Video systems that capture and/or share live view video have multiple benefits, such as: (i) capture a “How-to” video; (ii) provide “live view” of a procedure or activity to enable those present to “see” from the instructor's perspective, (iii) document that the required steps in a procedure were completed; (iv) allow viewers of “live” video to comment on the technique. This type of video system benefits individuals with multiple activities or trades, arts and crafts projects, fly tying, wood workers, plumbers, cabinet makers and the like. Healthcare workers, such as nurses, physical therapists, physicians and surgeons are ideally situated to benefit from this type of video system.
Videos depicting medical and surgical procedures have many uses including patient, staff and/or student education. For example, a video showing a surgical procedure can educate a medical student or resident in the “how-to” of a procedure and also help educate a patient regarding the upcoming procedure. The use of video to educate physicians-in-training is a powerful tool to allow repeated viewing of the procedure from the surgeon's perspective, both in the operating room or away from the operating room or clinic. However, capturing video of medical and surgical procedures from the physician's point-of-view, especially surgeries, is challenging. Cameras mounted in lights or aimed over a surgeon's shoulder cannot be positioned to capture the exact surgeon's viewing angle or are blocked by the surgeon's head during critical portions of the procedure. The operative wound may be deep and prevent a camera from focusing on the desired anatomy. Professional camera crews may help but are typically cost prohibitive. Current head-worn cameras for healthcare are tethered to a computer limiting a surgeon's mobility. Additionally, they provide less than optimal video and are outdated by today's video standards.
Current sports or “action” cameras presently offer many possibilities to capture point-of-view video, but are unfortunately limited in many ways. There is presently no way to securely mount an action camera to the wearer's head to place the lens at eye level to capture true point-of-view video. They are limited in battery power, recording length, ability to magnify and are unable to provide a true live image for observers to view. Additionally, batteries and memory cards cannot be changed easily without stopping the task or surgical procedure being recorded.
It would be advantageous to develop a head-mounted video system configured to capture video from the wearer's point-of-view that not only enables the recording of an activity or surgical procedure, but also provides a “live view” of the camera output, wirelessly to an external monitor or recorder to allow spectators to “see” what the wearer is “seeing” for healthcare, surgery and other activities. Additionally, it would be advantageous for the system to provide an extended length of operation allowing the wearer to record and/or transmit video continuously over the course of a normal work day (>8.5 hours) enabling the wearer to use the system for a full day, without stopping to change batteries or memory cards. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a means for the wearer to “see” and monitor the live output of the camera to ensure that the lens is pointed at the desired subject. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a video system adaptable to allow the user to attach the system to other types of head-worn equipment.